Girl of the Flaming Dragon and Boy of the Freezing Wolf
by Dawnfire's Legacy
Summary: Natsuki Karasu and Rozu Surasshu are two people who were sucked into Bleach after having dreams about the two sword spirits Moeru ryu and Toketsu Urufu. With the mission of whether to aid Good or Evil. Ichigo/OC Momo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers I am writing a new story while I think on the others I'm writing. I may discontinue Dragon Lost in Time because I think its going horribly. Anyways this is a Bleach story I am writing with my brother hopefully and I hope it goes well. I hope you enjoy this story. I will try to go by the story line but I might stray from it if I do I'll try and get back on the right path. Thank you for your support and your reading my story. This will take place in the time when Aizen and the Arrancars are about.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach! Natsuki Karasu is mine! Rozu Surasshu belongs to my brother!**

**_Natsuki's Dream_**

_"This dream again!" Natsuki said looking around at the fiery wasteland. She was starting to sweat from the heat. She turned to see a dragon with bright red scales and amber eyes. It watched her with calm eyes. Its body was encased in fire that glowed a bright fiery orange. It looked normal enough to Natsuki so she didnt dare go near it. The dragon opened its mouth and Natsuki saw its bright white fangs that stood out against the red of its scales. It uncurled its long serpent like body. It had two large scaly wings on its back when it spread them Natsuki saw a row of small black spines on the top of the wings, two black horns were atop its head and a row of black spines went from between her horns to the tip of her tail that was barbed at the end. The dragon had four legs with feet armed with long sharp claws. It looked at Natsuki and started to speak._

_"You dare wonder into my territory and disturb me?" The dragon said in a rumbling female voice._

_"No! I just go here every time I fall asleep! I dont mean to disturb you!" Natsuki said. The dragon bared its teeth and a growl rumbled in its throat._

_"You dare raise your voice at me when you intrude into my territory! How do I know you aren't here to slay me?" The dragon asked._

_"If I was do you think I would be stupid enough to come unarmed?" Natsuki said glaring at the dragon._

_"You have a point there. Then why are you here?" The dragon asked._

_"I dont know. Like I said I dont know why I am here and I am sorry I am intruding but every time I fall asleep I end up here." Natsuki explained. A rumble bubbled up in the dragon's chest that made Natsuki a little nervous._

_"That can only mean one thing. You girl what is your name?" The dragon asked._

_"Natsuki. Natsuki Karasu." Natsuki explained._

_"Come here Natsuki." The dragon said. Natsuki approached and paused before the great dragon._

_"What is it?" Natsuki asked._

_"Dont move." The dragon said and she took a deep breath opening her mouth then Natsuki saw smoke start to appear and then a blue fiery blast shot from the dragon's mouth._

_"No!" Natsuki said putting up her hands to block her face. The fire split around her leaving her unharmed but she could feel the heat from the flames._

_"Wh-what?" Natsuki said shocked._

_"As I suspected. My name is Moeru ryu and I am the Flaming Dragon." Moeru ryu said and the flames vanished._

_"What does that have to do with me?" Natsuki asked._

_"You Natsuki have been chosen to be my partner." Moeru ryu replied._

_"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked._

_"You are a Soul Reaper of immense power and I am your sword's soul. That makes us partners." Moeru ryu said calmly._

_"What!" Natsuki shouted._

_"I dont think I need to repeat myself." Moeru ryu said annoyed._

_"Sorry I'm just shocked. You mean like in that anime Bleach? I thought that was all fake!" Natsuki said._

_"I dont know what Bleach is but I assure you this is all real. In fact when you awaken you will start our mission." Moeru ryu said._

_"What is our mission? What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked._

_"Our mission is a choice. Who do we aid? Darkness or Light, Good or Evil. We must decide that. You will be brought to Karakura Town where we will start or mission." Moeru ryu said._

_"You cant mean I'm going into Bleach!" Natsuki said shocked._

_"If that is what you want to call it then yes." Moeru ryu said._

_"Okay...I understand. Can we just go now?" Natsuki said._

_"Dont you wish to say good bye to your loved ones?" Moeru ryu asked._

_"No. They dont care about me..." Natsuki said touching the bruise on her ribs and wincing._

_"I see. Then yes." Moeru ryu said. _

_**Dream end**_

Natsuki awoke to the cool breeze blowing her long black hair across her face. She opened her bright blue eyes to stare at the sky. She looked down and she wore a red dress like thing that stopped mid thigh. It had a slit on both sides and she wore a black t shirt underneath it and black shorts that went to just below her knees. She wore black boots over black knee highs. Strapped to her side was a sheathed sword that had a hilt the same color as Moeru ryu's scales and the blade was black like her spikes and horns. Natsuki saw two black hair elastics on her wrist and pulled her long black hair back into two long black pig tails on either sides of her head. She looked around and noticed that no one could see her except a spiky white haired boy with silver eyes. The boy wore a a white long sleeved shirt underneath a white sweatshirt with ripped off sleeves, white pants that looked like it would be good for fighting in, and white boots over white socks. Strapped to his side was a white and silver sword with a beautiful silver colored blade. They looked at each other and they noticed no one could see them.

"My name is Natsuki Karasu what is your name?" Natsuki asked.

"Rozu Surasshu." The boy replied.

"We should look around. There has to be someone here who could help us." Natsuki said.

"Right." Rozu said and they both headed towards the crowd of people. Natsuki saw a flash of orange hair and saw a boy walking with a shorter black haired girl. They seemed to not notice them until they walked by each other.

"Ichigo did you see that?" The short black haired girl asked.

"Yeah. But who are they?" The orange haired boy Ichigo asked.

"I dont know. But they must be Soul Reapers! That soul energy its amazing!" The shorter black haired girl said.

"Rukia what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm saying that they are powerful!" The shorter girl Rukia said. Natsuki tapped Rozu and they moved deeper into the crowd getting as close to Rukia and Ichigo as they could without being noticed.

"Where did they go? I can't see them." Ichigo said. Natsuki started to approach the two with Rozu on her heels.

"Looking for us?" Natsuki asked from behind them. They spun around and looked at the two.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I am Natsuki Karasu wielder of Moeru ryu." Natsuki said not sure why she titled herself as such.

"And I am Rozu Surasshu wielder of Toketsu Urufu." Rozu said also not sure why he titled himself as such.

"What! You mean...then...its you then. Both of you. You will either help us or destroy us." Rukia said Ichigo looked confused bu stayed quiet.

"Yes. Moeru ryu told me of our mission." Natsuki said.

"Toketsu Urufu told me as well." Rozu said.

"Then you know...But we can't have you walking around like that. Follow us." Rukia said and she started off in a direction. A confused Ichigo followed walking next to Rukia with Natsuki and Rozu following behind. Ichigo and Rukia were whispering to each other. Natsuki looked around at her surroundings taking it all in. Soon they came to s candy shop by what the sign said. Two children stood outside one a young boy with red hair and the other a girl with black pig tailed hair.

"Ginta, Ururu is Urahara here?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." Ginta replied and Rukia and Ichigo lead the way inside.

"Oh hello Rukia, Ichigo." Urahara greeted.

"We need two Gegais for these two." Rukia said.

"Right. They can spend the night here while they wait." Urahara said.

"Okay. We will be back here tomorrow." Rukia said and she and Ichigo headed off to school Natsuki guessed by the uniforms they wore.

Natsuki settled down and decided to wait. Rozu was looking around exploring the shop. Natsuki ended up dozing off after a while because she was bored just sitting there.

**That's the end of the first chapter thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers here is the next update! I need a villian character that is like Natsuki and Rozu. I would appreciate your help with this. The character I choose will be submitted in the next chapter PM me your characters or post them in the reviews. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Rozu but Natsuki is mine.**

"Hey! Natsuki get up!" Urahara's voice said and Natsuki's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Wha?" She asked drowsily.

"Your Gegais are ready." Urahara said.

"Huh? Oh." Natsuki said wiping the saliva from her cheek.

"Oh and clean up that puddle of drool you left on my table." Urahara said. Natsuki sighed and started to wipe up her drool.

"Follow me and I'll take you to your Gigai." Urahara said. Natsuki stood up and followed after him. The Gigai looked just like her. The same blue eyes and long black pigtails. She looked at what she was wearing and glared at Urahara.

"Seriously!" Natsuki shouted. Natsuki's Gigai wore a black mini skirt that showed off her legs, black knee high boots, and a blue tank top.

"What its cute." Urahara said pulling out a fan and covering his face.

"No! I would never wear that!" Natsuki said.

"Why not you would look so pretty?" Urahara said.

"I look like a...a...I would just never wear it!" Natsuki said glaring at an amused Urahara.

"I'll use it but I am getting new clothes!" Natsuki said. Urahara told her how to get into the Gigai and she stood up moving the Gigai to get used to it.

"It feels strange." Natsuki said.

"You'll get used to it." Urahara said.

"Yeah well I need to go clothes shopping!" Natsuki said glaring at him.

"Right." Urahara said. Natsuki stormed out of the shop and headed off for the clothing store having borrowed some money from the amused Urahara. Natsuki entered the store and bought numerous outfits and other things she needed. She returned to Urahara's shop and changed into clothes that were more her style. Her hair was still in pigtails but now she wore black knee high socks, black boots, a black and blue plaid skirt, a black button up unbuttoned to reveal a blue t shirt. Satisfied Natsuki walked out of the room and looked at Urahara.

"This is more my style." Natsuki said. Rozu came out of another room in a white button up with a cross on the back, a black tank top underneath the button up, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of tan boots. He looked up at Natsuki nodding in greeting.

"Next step finding a place to stay." Rozu commented and Natsuki sighed nodding.

"Yes. That is true." Natsuki said.

"You could stay here." Urahara offered. Before Natsuki could say anything Rozu responded quickly.

"Yes thank you." Rozu said shooting Natsuki a look that told her to shut up. Natsuki glared at him angerily and crossed her arms.

"Wonderful! Tessai will show you to your rooms where so you can get settled in." Urahara said a smile on his face that ticked Natsuki off. He seemed to have that smile a lot. A tall man with dark skin and corn rows appeared and lead Natsuki and Rozu to their rooms. Natsuki put away the clothes she had bought and looked around the room. There was a comfortable looking bed and it was a pretty good sized room. Though Natsuki thought that it needed a little bit more black and blue but she could change that real fast. She smiled and walked over to the window looking out of it. She heard a knock and turned to look at Urahara as he entered.

"I will apply you to the same high school Rukia and Ichigo go to. Also Rukia and Ichigo will be here soon to see you and Rozu." Urahara said.

"Is it the next day already?" Natsuki asked shocked.

"Yep." Urahara said.

"You let me sleep on the table!" Natsuki shouted.

"Yes." Urahara said. Natsuki opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it.

"Urahara you there?" Ichigo called.

"Yeah!" Urahara said walking out of Natsuki's room. Natsuki followed him out and met Rozu in the hallway. The two nodded in greeting to eachother. Then Natsuki paused and looked at Rozu who paused and watched her.

"Lets make an agreement here." Natsuki said to him her arms crossed.

"What is it?" Rozu asked.

"We watch each other's back. You can keep me outta trouble and I can help you out." Natsuki said holding out her hand to Rozu.

"I agree to that. But you must listen to me." Rozu said taking her hand.

"I'm cool with that." Natsuki said gripping his hand firmly and they shook on it. Rozu lead the way into the other room his hands in his pockets. Natsuki looked at Rukia and Ichigo nodding in greeting.

"Hey Natsuki, Rozu. Looks like Urahara got you your Gigais." Ichigo said.

"Sure did. Still need to get used to it though." Natsuki said.

"Right. This whole Gigai business will get some taking used to for me as well." Rozu said.

"You will with time." Rukia said.

"Urahara said the same thing." Natsuki said.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah Urahara offered us a place here and we took up the offer." Rozu said.

"One of us had no choice." Natsuki said and fell silent when Rozu shot her a glance. Urahara looked amused and Natsuki mumbled under her breath about how she never should've agreed to her deal with Rozu. Which she suggested and now kinda kicked herself for agreeing to his terms. Rozu looked slightly amused with her and then Natsuki froze. She sensed a presence. She guessed it was a hollow and yet she didnt know how to fight but she was already ditching her Gigai and dashing out the door as Rukia's phone like object started to go off.

"A hollow!" Rukia said and she, Ichigo and Rozu took off after Natsuki. She jumped onto the roofs not knowing how she was doing any of what she was doing but she felt Moeru ryu guiding her movements and Natsuki found herself paying attention realizing that Moeru ryu was trying to teach her. She soon was moving without Moeru ryu's help and she knew she had a good head start on the others as she sped across the roof tops. She saw the hollow and felt Moeru ryu guiding her again and she paid close attention to each dodge and each slash. She was slammed into a wall several times when Moeru ryu gave her control. Then Ichigo appeared protecting her from being stomped on.

"What is wrong with you? You dont know how to fight yet and here you are rushing into a fight! Let me handle this." Ichigo said and he proceeded to attack the hollow. He dodged a hand being swung at him cutting off its arm. Then its leg and as it fell finished it off. Natsuki sighed it hurt to breath after the beating she took and she managed to stand.

"I dont know what came over me but I could've figured it out." Natsuki said glaring at Ichigo.

"You would've gotten yourself killed!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"I would not have died! Cause you guys would have intervened as you did!" Natsuki shouted.

"What if we hadnt been there? You would have died then!" Ichigo shouted.

"Just give up. She is too thick headed. I think the only way she learns is by learning the hard way." Rozu said sighing and shaking his had at Natsuki.

"But Ichigo is right she could've died." Rukia said.

"But she was lucky she didnt. Natsuki I forbid you from fighting until we learn the proper skills." Rozu ordered and Natsuki shot him an vicious glare and Rozu didnt flinch.

"Damn you Rozu. Damn our agreement. Fine!" Natsuki said through gritted teeth her anger evident.

"We should head back. Natsuki needs to be cleaned up and she needs to rest." Rozu said and they all headed back to Urahara's.

"Well you took quite a beating." Urahara said to Natsuki.

"Shut up." Natsuki said angerily.

"We better heal you up and then you can rest. After all you do have school tomorrow." Urahara said.

"Right." Rozu said nodding. Urahara healed up Natsuki and they put her to bed much to her disagreement. But as soon as she calmed down Natsuki was asleep in seconds.

**Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate those villian charries. Thanks for your support and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! I'm updating this story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach! But I do own Natsuki Karasu. My brother owns Rozu Surasshu.**

Natsuki woke up lying in the fiery wasteland before Moeru ryu.

"What am I doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"I am going to train you to use our abilities." Moeru ryu said.

"Really how?" Natsuki asked.

"The same way I taught my other wielders..." Moeru ryu said uncoiling her body and looking at Natsuki.

"Through battle." Moeru ryu said baring her teeth. Her sword appeared in her hand and Natsuki took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Suddenly Moeru ryu lunged at Natsuki and she brought up her sword to block but she was sent soaring through the air into a rock. Natsuki groaned and staggered to her feet.

"Dont block my attacks!" Moeru ryu snarled and Natsuki barely managed to dodge.

"You need to be faster!" Moeru ryu snarled and Natsuki couldnt figure out what she meant.

"Show me a Shunpo!" Moeru ryu snarled lunging again and Natsuki remembered what she meant and moved swiftly. She could only dodge Moeru ryu's onslaught of attacks. Then Natsuki tried attacking but none of her attacks seemed to even scratch the dragon's thick scales. Natsuki was smashed into a rock again. But she scrambled to her feet to dodge Moeru ryu again.

"Come on use my power against me! You are as weak as a hatchling!" Moeru ryu snarled at Natsuki. Natsuki dodged and thought hard but she couldn't think of anything that might work. Her foot slipped and Moeru ryu's claws skimmed the skin of her back leaving a cut that started to bleed.

_**Rozu's POV**_

Rozu passed by Natsuki's room and noticed the red staining the bed. He saw her body started to have wounds randomly appear and his eyes widened.

"Urahara! There's something wrong with Natsuki!" Rozu called urgently and Urahara appeared.

"What is it?" Urahara asked.

"Wounds are randomly appearing and there is blood. A lot of it too." Rozu said and Urahara swiftly entered the room. He cursed under his breath and everyone started rushing around. Rozu was in the front of the store to stay out of the way of the people rushing around.

"What is going on?" Rukia asked as she and Ichigo appeared with a few other people.

"Its Natsuki. Something happened and she just started randomly getting wounds." Rozu replied.

"What?" Rukia asked looking concerned.

"Thats terrible!" A ginger haired girl said looking concerned.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure. Urahara and the others are doing their best but they can only do so much." Rozu said sighing. Rozu scanned the other people there was a tall tan boy with shaggy looking hair to Rozu he looked Mexican, then there was a boy with glasses, and the ginger haired girl.

"Who are they?" Rozu asked.

"Oh they're my friends Chad, Ishida, and Orihime." Ichigo said pointing to each as he said their name.

"My name is Rozu Surasshu. Natsuki Karasu is the one who is being treated. Though I think she's gonna die." Rozu said as though he didnt care though. Ichigo tensed and glared at Rozu.

"You shouldnt say things like that! You should have faith in your friend." Ichigo said.

"She isnt my friend she is just a comrade." Rozu said.

"Ichigo leave him." Rukia said sighing as Ichigo looked as though he would pound Rozu into the ground.

_**Natsuki POV**_

Natsuki was thrown into a rock again and she struggled to dodge another attack.

"You are weak Natsuki!" Moeru ryu snarled slamming Natsuki into another rock. Moeru ryu pined her down with her claws.

"You arent fit to be my wielder." Moeru ryu said coldly and Natsuki took her blade weakly in her hand and screamed the words that appeared in her mind her reiatsu flaring.

"Blaze Moeru ryu!" Natsuki shouted and swung her sword at Moeru ryu cutting through the dragon's scales. Moeru ryu roared in agony and released Natsuki leaping away.

"Good. That is enough training. For now you will rest and then we will train more." Moeru ryu said.

"No I can still train!" Natsuki said weakly.

"No you will rest! Let your wounds heal then we will train more." Moeru ryu snarled.

"Fine." Natsuki said and she awoke to intense pain. Urahara saw her awake and looked relieved.

"What was going on?" He asked.

"Moeru ryu...training." Natsuki managed to mutter.

"Get some sleep." Urahara said.

Natsuki nodded and fell asleep again this time into her dreams.

**Thank you readers! Natsuki's training with Moeru ryu will be longer in later chapters but for now Moeru ryu and myself just wanted her to be able to take care of herself. The next chapter will change point of views as well. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I found out my favorite teacher got arrested. Im so down about it that im in no mood to write but I will try to anyways. My eyes are blurring...Please forgive me guys.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Rozu but I do own Natsuki.**

Natsuki awoke and stared at the ceiling. She knew the basics now at least. She needed to heal and train some more. She wanted to be stonger. She didnt want to burden anyone and she wanted to take care of herself. She sighed as she laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Natsuki glared down at her bandages.

_"Why wont you heal faster!" _Natsuki thought angrily.

_"It will heal be patient." _Moeru Ryu's voice said calmly. Natsuki sighed and then started to get bored. Nobody really visited her and so she was lonely and bored. Her stomach growled. Natsuki grinned and took a deep breath before shouting.

"URAHARA! Im hungry!" Natsuki shouted. Urahara walked in and sighed.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Urahara asked a fan in front of his face.

"Well Fan boy I'm hungry, bored and lonely so of course I'm gonna be loud." Natsuki said.

"Hm. I'll get you food and make Rozu or someone else sit in here with you." Urahara said walking out. A few minutes later Rukia and Ichigo walked in Rukia holding some food.

"Oh yay! You brought food!" Natsuki said with a grin. Rozu came in a few minutes later. They all sat down and Natsuki started to eat. She could almost taste all the tension in the air. She paused for a moment and her blue eyes gaze scanned the three.

"If you have something to say then say it." Natsuki said calmly. They blinked slightly shocked then Rukia spoke.

"What the heck was that? You just randomly started to get wounds." Rukia said.

"I was training with Moeru Ryu." Natsuki said.

"You werent training! You coulda died from your wounds if they were any worse!" Rozu said.

"I was fine." Natsuki said.

"Thats what you said when you recklessly dashed into that hollow fight! You arent fine Natsuki!" Ichigo snapped.

"Yes I am! You dont understand at all! The only way Im gonna get stronger is through experience and making mistakes!" Natsuki snapped back.

"Yeah well your learning methods will get you killed! You cant help anyone dead! You cant do anything when youre dead!" Ichigo snapped.

"Shut up! I know that! I wont die! Just have faith in me will you!" Natsuki said getting angry.

"Well its hard to do when all youve shown us is that you are an idiot who rushes into battle!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up! You dont know anything Strawberry!" Natsuki snapped ignoring her injuries as she took a flying leap towards the window in mid leap shifting into her Soul Reaper outfit. She was out the window in the blink of an eye flash stepping away.

"Idiots the lot of them!" Natsuki shouted to the sky. Then she sensed an unfamiliar reitsu making her stop in her tracks. Before her stood a brown haired man clad in white and black.

"I know you want to not burden them. But wouldnt it be good to be stronger? If you helped me I could make you stronger. As strong as you wanted. You could train as much as you wanted and get as strong as you wanted and you wouldnt burden anyone. Come and join me." The brown haired said smiling at Natsuki holding out his hand. Natsuki was tempted and looked at the man's outstretched hand.

"Let me think about it." Natsuki said and the man nodded.

"Alright. I will come when you have made up your mind." The man said and he vanished into the crowd.

"What a strange man." Natsuki said to herself. Then she heard Ichigo calling her name making her turn around.

"Are you an idiot! What if you had ran into a hollow!" Rozu and Ichigo shouted.

"I would be fine!" Natsuki shouted at them and flash stepped away again.

"Natsuki!" Ichigo shouted after her but Natsuki kept going.

"NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!" Natsuki shouted and then sensed a hollow's presence. Natsuki immediately ran towards it her reitsu flaring from her rage.

"Blaze! Moeru Ryu!" Natsuki shouted and she dashed at the hollow avoiding it with ease and slashing off its arm. It swung its other arm at her and she cut off its hand. Then she leaped into the air bringing her sword down on its head. She noticed Ichigo, Rukia and Rozu standing there.

"I told you I was fine." Natsuki snapped at them when she landed.

**Thats the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
